Behind the fences
by Purregrina
Summary: The year is 1939 and the threat comes from two directions, Germany and Russia and both want a pieace of Poland.


Why?  
I was a free country.  
What happened?

My cheek ached as it rested on the way too colorful carpet and my nose was filled with dry blood. It was quiet. In the distance I could hear a clock ticking but other than that it was silent. I wasn't sure if I felt my ribs anymore. Just breathing or swallowing was troublesome but I was alive. My hand moved slowly over the carpet while my leg made small movements. Both arms and legs worked, thank God. Before I opened my eyes I tried to heave myself up a couple of centimeters. A pair of cold blue eyes met my gaze. I inhaled and moved backwards some inches. It hurt in my diaphragm but I didn't dare to speak.  
"Are you hungry?"  
The question came from the owner to those eyes and he had blonde hair which was backslicked. He sat in a green chair, my chair. His tone was monosyllabic but not without warmth. Did he have an ulterior motive? My gaze moved to the dark green uniform he was wearing, he had the typical symbol for Germanys new leader. Then I noticed the revolver which rested in the soldiers hand. A shiny black weapon which could end a humans life with a simple trigger. The man was used to his weapon as a farmer is skilled with his tools. It showed in the way he hold it. I shook my head as the man stood up.  
"Good."  
The pistol was placed on the table but I had no time to reflect farther as the heavy boot hit my stomach and made me whimper like a wounded dog. I tried to cover my stomach for protection with my arms as I lay like a baby on the floor. I breathed heavily.  
"Do you surrender?"  
Not that again, no, it was unthinkable. Someone would come, it was all about winning some time. England or France, they promised to help. My gaze was focused on the other's face which was harsh and filled with concentration.  
"They will come, they will kick your ass."  
Why was my voice shaking and weezing like that? Wasn't I stronger than this? The man grabbed my collar and dragged me to my feet. I tried to scratch him but it didn't work. He led me to a window and opened it. Screams was filling the gunpowder filled air and I could almost taste the blood on my tongue. The vision wasn't that rare, I've seen that before but the resistance was devastating. Germans forced their way in without problem and slaughtered my people without hesitation. New bodies covered the old corpses. My lips trembled and both my hands became small fists.  
"Germany haven't bloomed this well for a long time. How could your people stand against our reborn forces?"  
The warmth of his breath was close to my ear as he spoke with a soft, low voice. My first reaction was to face him before I simply knocked him with my head. I also thought of kneeing him but instead I tried to escape. If I only could get help, get out, then everything would be alright. My legs moved by themselve as I moved past the livingroom and out to the hall before the sound of a pistol was heard behind me. I fell as the bullet hit my back.  
In front of me the door opened up by a tall man cloathed in a beige colored coat with a star symbol over his chest. His hair was almost in the same color as the coat while his eyes was in a deep blue shade. The usual smile became wider when our eyes met. He, was he going to help me? Just the thought of it was absurd. I couldn't even count how many times we had been in war against each other.  
"He...help me. Please." I said and touched the other's boot with my shaky hand.  
Both my eyes and lips stinged. Geez, it was pathethic that he had to see me like this. That boot moved backwards before it nailed my hand against the floor. Every sound I made drove the other to push my hand harder.  
"Comrade Poland, you will become one with mother Russia, yes?"  
"Hell no!"  
"Ah."  
He moved his foot and sat on his knees. One glove covered hand touched my face but I looked away which resaulted in hairpulling.  
"You will be mine again, comrade Poland."  
"Make sure he calms down Russia."  
Germanys voice was close and when I looked at the side from the corner of my eye I could see him standing at the door that led to the livingroom. What did this mean? Why did he let Russia do as he wished? Weren't they enemies? Were they allied now? No, if that was the case bot England and France would have big problems. What if their help wouldn't get through?  
"Yes, Germany. Naughty boys need to be punished, yes?"  
I focused at the russian after the comment. In the same time I felt rather than saw how Russia dig his fingers into the wound in my shoulder. The pain made me gasp and I forced my teeth to bit down my lower lip to prevent the screams. When I tried to push him away the blood drenched hand was pushed against my face.  
"Are we gonna surrender, comrade Poland? Or do you wanna play some more?"  
He took away the hand but all I could do was sob as I shivered.

Cold air filled the livingroom as the window was still open when we entered. I felt really shaky and my fingers couldn't move properly. Both my legs felt weak but I was still struggling to not fall. No I couldn't give up. Whatever Russia decided to do I would keep fighting.  
"Ah, how nostalgic, comrade Poland, do you remember the last time we had it like this?"  
When I watched him I noticed that the russian actually shone. Walls, furnitures and the booksshelf was apparently a huge interest. It actually looked like the other decided to buy the house, wich actually could be the matter. The lack of answer was of no importance as he continued talking while his gaze went to the window.  
"Oh yes, even the screaming is the same."  
Germany went to the kitchen but stopped half way and turned around. The facial expression was stiff and didn't show any thoughts. Actually it didn't show anything.  
"Have you eaten?"  
"No."  
The blonde watched us closely before he nodded and stepped into the kitchen. I realised how hungry I actually was when he mentioned food. My stomach had been too busy with telling me how much harm all the kicks and punches did. Russia grabbed my collar while his smile grew bigger.  
"Comrade Poland, it's strange that such a tiny country as you always stand in my way."  
"Is it revenge?"  
It was impossible to take my shaking voice seriously.  
"Revenge is such a ugly word, comrade Poland."  
"What do you want? You, you come to my house, you stomp on me and..."  
The other interupted him before he had the time to say anything more.  
"Yes, I forgot how stubborn you could be, comrade Poland."  
"I'm like independent now! My people will never surrender."  
I started to struggle against the tight grip but Russia's knee hit my stomach with such force that I inhaled and almost fell. It was difficult to focus as I took a hold of him to not fall to the floor.  
"You are too loud my friend."  
His light tone made me aware as he digged into the coat's inner pocket.  
"We can't let dogs go loose, yes?"  
A dog collar in leather was placed around my neck before he let go. This time I fell.  
"Like, I'm not a dog."  
"Ohh? But this collar really fit you well, comrade Poland."  
He looked at me before he started to walk to the window which forced me to get up again. It was only willpower that made me move. Not only did Germany beat me up, now it was Russia who humiliated me in the worst way.  
"Like I'm not gonna be a part of you."  
There was no answer, instead he pulled the collar so it became tight around my neck before he simply kicked my knee. Which made me fall again. My fingers took a hold of the collar while Russia pushed my head down with one of his hands.  
"Why comrade Poland? Can you hear the screaming, yes? It's your people screaming, not mine, not comrade Germany's, yours."  
"We...we...are, ah, in...de...pendent."  
"Oh? Do you have any idea what comrade Germany will do with your people, yes?"  
"Gah, nn."  
"Ahh, I think he will do a very good job. Just as good as what you did to my people, yes."  
Those eyes looked entirely cold and that calm smile wasn't there. This was bad, no, it was a catastrophe.

"Oh, comrade Poland, your food will be cold."  
When I heard the familiar, smooth voice I blinked before I opened my eyes. The first sight was Russia's face which was a bit too close to be comfortable, I could actually feel the warmth from his mouth. Another thing I noticed was that my head rested on his lap. Why? I opened my mouth but couldn't say a word.  
"That's enough, I can handle the rest."  
That comment made the man face the blonde who apparantly sat on the other of the table.  
"Ah, I was just about to leave anyway, I have some errands."  
Even though the tone was harsh the soft smile was still there as he lifted my head before standing up. After that he carefully let it lay down on a pillow.  
"It was fun playing with you, comrade Poland but now I need to go. Good night."  
I slowly sat up while Russia walked past the german without even looking at him. Then he stopped in the doorway and turned around.  
"I hope you will let comrade Poland go out sometimes, yes? I've heard autumn is a nice month to take a stroll in the forest."  
Both men looked at each other before Germany finally gave the other a small nod though he looked skeptic. He probably tried to understand what the other country meant. Was it some sort of threat? You could never be sure around Russia.  
"I will think about it."  
"Good, good comrade Germany. Until we meet again."  
After those cryptic words he walked out of sight and the sound of the front door open and closing was heard.  
"Eat."  
I looked at the other who watched me with his sharp eyes. It wasn't a friendly suggestions but an order from a military man. There was a plate in front of me on the table with a spoon neatly put beside it. In the middle of the plate was porridge which bathed in a sea of milk. Cinnamon was spred out on top of the porridge mountain.  
"You give order in my house? That's so not fair."  
"Eat or starve, pick one."  
"Like, why are you doing this? Your leader must be nuts."  
"Do you want to be punished?"  
"Can't you give an argument for your opinion? You are so not the Germany I once knew."  
Germany stood up and slapped me before the plate was thrown to the floor. Even the spoon followed while porridge colored the carpet white.  
"Eat."  
I hold my cheek and looked down at the destroyed carpet. Even though I was hungry I still had some dignity. Eating cold porridge from a carpet was nothing I planned to do. It was quiet while his blue eyes met my green ones. He looked as grim as I felt. Time passed and it was hard to tell how long we sat there as the clock started to get on my nerves. After a while the silence was interupted by the telephone which rang beside me. Two signals was heard before I quickly grabbed the phone.  
"Germany is here! He and Ru..."  
The phone was taken from me before I had the time to explain everything and Germany brutally grabbed my hair.  
"We are in the middle of dinner, England."  
"He's killing me people!"  
His grip of my hair became harder and I grimaced.  
"Are you declaring war? Go ahead."  
Englands angry voice could be heard from the phone but exactly what he said was impossible to figure out.  
"Until we meet again."  
After he hung up my face was forcefully pushed against the cold food.  
"Never interupt me again."  
I didn't dare to move or say anything as the other's tone was very dark and shaking of restrained anger.  
"Are we clear?"  
He held up my head and waited patiently for me to say something while staring into my eyes.  
"Roger that." I mumbled weakly.  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
There was no answer this time. It didn't mean Germany had won. Everyone had a weakness, the difficulty lay in how to find and use it.  
"You'll clean up this mess, if you try any funny business there will be more than one hole in your shoulder. "  
The grip of my hair dissapeard and I glared at him. Someday I would get my revenge.

The battles outside my house faded while Germany forced me to slave in one of all those factorys. All the hard work made me more tired as the portions of food became smaller. Everything changed the as time went by. At eight in the afternoon it was forbidden to go outside which made the streets look more like a ghost town. There was other new rules which said that jews had no right to go by bike or any other vehicle. They wasn't allowed to buy in non jewish stores either. Every rule made it more difficult for my people.  
Outside happened a lot as well. Many countrys was trying their best to stop Germany from taking over which was the reason he was busy most of the time.  
Russia took over Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania as well as he kept Finland away.  
I've heard about Armia Krajowa, the resistance force which did everything to sabotage for the german soldiers and if the rumours were correct it went very well. It's a pity I have no way to contact them but I'm proud over my people, they really tried their best to fight against all odds.

1941  
It was the rare case when no one watched as the telephone rang, I knew that soldiers was placed around the house in case I would try to escape. Germany left two days ago and normally there would be at least one soldier in the house to watch me. I felt anxious as I looked around before I took up the phone, it became sweaty in my hand.  
"Poland here."  
"Ah, comrade Poland."  
"YOU."  
It was a long time ago I've heard anything from Russia but the memories from the invasion was still fresh in my mind. His nonchalant tone didn't make it any better. What reason did he have to make this call?  
"Yes, me."  
"What do you want?"  
"Ah, Germany ended our deal, yes."  
It was really no surprise there. The same thing happened when England and France negotiated about peace.  
"So why did you call me?"  
"Ah, I strongly suggest that you don't take any strolls after all."  
"What?"  
Were did that come from all of a sudden?  
"Mm, yes, it can be pretty nasty."  
"Nasty? I've been tortured and humiliated, that's so not okey."  
I was prepared to hung up when Russia spoke again.  
"Yes, no, it wasn't okey, comrade Poland."  
This time I hung up and stared down at the table. The blonde locks of hair blocked my views to the sides. My hands hugged my knees. Was that an apology?

1941  
From my window I could see how soldiers brought jews together like cattle into cars to never return again. My people were shattered and lived in fear of the german soldiers.

Kamrat Polen kap4

1943

I looked down at my thin wrist and realised it was more bone than flesh. It was too tiresome to eat and the war was still going on which occupied Germany's attention most of the time. It was hard to focus on whatever was said on the radio.  
"Eat, you need it."  
The tone was surprisingly mild. His face was pale and there was dark shadows under his eyes. He really looked tired but I couldn't really feel pity for him.  
"I'm full."  
"You had three spoons."  
I carefully rested my head in the couch and shut my eyes. Just a second, that would be enough, just a little while.  
"Mm."  
"You can die."  
"And who's fault is it?"  
There was no answer and I felt how my body slowly relaxed. Somewhere a door was dramatically opened while someone shouted loudly.  
"We've found a massgrave!"  
My breathing was heavy, relaxed.  
"Where did you find it?"  
"In the forest of Katyn, we have no exact number but it's surely more than a hundred."  
In the forest of Katyn? A stroll in the forest, it couldn't be...? I couldn't focus more than that before I fell asleep.

I gave orders to carry Poland to bed before I went to the forest in question. I've seen more than I wanted to see during the war and in the concentration camps. This wasn't about rebuilding our strength, it was a slaughter without any meaning. My leader started to loose his grip. My people were decieved. Thoughts like this was of course nothing I spoke of.  
"Have you found any information?"  
Molded bodies were brought up from the grave. Whoever arranged it didn't do it yesterday. At least a couple of years had passed.  
"We think it could be poles."  
Poles , as if it wasn't enough with everything else that Poland had been through. Did he have more enemies?  
_"I hope you will let comrade Poland go out sometimes, yes? I've heard autumn is a nice month to take a stroll in the forest."_  
Of course, who else?  
"Report that the russians have made a massgrave and search for more just in case."  
It was a dumb mistake to give such hints but Russia wasn't very stabil mentally. 

1945 17 january

Comrade Poland during this period or in other words, those years was troublesome. It felt strange to return to a occupied Poland. A lot had changed. We werent allied since comrade Germany took big parts of my house. Instead I changed side and then I was supposed to help Poland, hmm but it looked pretty bad. It had been a uprising but comrade Germany had tanks and it didn't went well. Though I have to say that poles are stubborn, yes.  
He didn't sound too happy when I called last time, but that wasn't too strange now that I think about it. But what could I do? Comrade Germany could easily listen to the phonecall and there wasn't much to say. I wish everything had been different, that my leader had decided something else. Me and my men took us through the boarders without bigger problems. There was some resistance but not much and then I arrived at Polands house. There was a broken window and someone had painted Germany's new symbol over the door. Not that pretty, no.  
Was it blood on the ground? My soldiers searched the area before I kicked down the door. When I stepped inside I saw that someone had destroyed the walls, maybe with a hammer? Poor comrade Poland. In the livingroom was several books with ripped out pages and the chair was demolished. In the kitchen lay crashed plates together with chattered glass. Someone had been busy during the uprising. After I've searched for enemies I started to walk upstairs.  
"Comrade Poland?"  
Another ugly symbol, yes, they really liked it. There was three rooms and their doors lay for some reason in a pile together with gasoline. Hm, were he even there? After a while I found a locked door, no problem, I kicked it in and was met by a foul stench. By the window was a bed placed and in it lay a very pale and very skinny Poland. His othervise healthy cheeks was free from color, his arms were bony and you could see way too much of the collarbone. One of the wrists was caught in a handcuff. If comrade Poland's chest wasn't moving I would have thought he was dead. On the night stand lay a pile of plates with food and several flies was surrounding them. Carefully I walked towards him and placed my hand on his forehead which was burning. How long had he been laying like this?  
"Stroll..ing."  
Yes, comrade Poland wasn't well at all and I ripped off the handcuff before I carefully wrapped him in the cover. Then I was carried him like a child. I would take care of Poland.  
"You will become one with mother Russia, yes?"

The Jalta conference

"But we can't give Poland away!"  
The man with glasses hit the table with his fist while the other man with thick eyebrows looked down in his teacup and sighed. This war had been going on for too long and the biggest difference from before were the alliance with Russia and the polish resistance force. That proposal wasn't tempting at all but what could they do? He slowly moved the spoon in the warm tea.  
"America...what do you think happen if we refuse?"  
The other stood up and was shaking while he almost screamed.  
"Do you remember what Russia did? What did you do, huh, what did you do England?!"  
"Me, what did you do? Aren't you supposed to be the 'hero'?" England hissed back.  
"Hey, I was bombed by Japan and I had other things going on. Werent you and France supposed to help him out?"  
"We...didn't have resources."  
They looked at each before the younger of them looked dissapointed.  
"Such heroes we are...couldn't even help Poland."  
"If we let Russia get Poland we might end the war."  
"Ugh, I don't like this."  
"Then we need to make him promise some things."  
They continued the discussion and when they both agreed they let Russia into the room.  
"Hm, what is this?"  
Russia looked at the paper that the two countrys placed on the table. America hold out a pencil for the older country and it looked like he wanted to punch him.  
"Here are our demands for you if you even want to poke at Poland."  
The comment made him nod and read it through. It was a tense sort of silence in the room before Russia finally took the pencil and wrote down his signature. England then took the paper and was eyeing it just in case.  
"And you promise there will be free selections?" hissed America and glared at the older one who kept smiling without any concern.  
"Mm, was that it, yes?"  
Both english speaking countrys looked at each other before they faced Russia.  
"If we win Germany's people have to get out of the nazi manipulation and there are several warzones that need help with recovering." England finally said.  
"Yes, when we win." Russia said happily.  
The meeting was going on for a while before they agreed and it ended without any big conflicts. Each country returned to their own place.

Comrade Poland looked so weak. It was incredible that he didn't die that time. Sometimes he was half awake and it was possible to give him fluids but othervise he was like a dead. I watch the nurse while she did the usual check up before I walked in and sat down on a chair beside the bed. I noticed there was a caraff with water on the night stand together with a glass. When the nurse left the room I softly touched his cheek.  
"You know comrade Poland, I'm not very good at friendship and such but wouldn't it be better if we were friends?"  
I didn't expect any answers but apperantly the other had heard me, the corner of his mouth moved slightly.  
"I will take care of you until you are strong again."  
His eyes was slowly moving until they were fully open.  
"No, not..."  
The voice was low and hoars but I heard him.  
"Ah, I'm sorry but I own your house now. It'll be like before, yes?"  
"Don't want..."  
Instead of answering I held up water in the glass which stood at the night stand.  
"Thirsty?"  
The blonde blinked and looked at the glass with something longing in his gaze but nothing was said. I helped him to a sitting position before I gently placed the glass against his lips.  
"I'll win over Germany and win the war, yes. Then everything will be fine."  
Poland drank quit a lot before he coughed.  
"Easy, easy."  
It was a bit messy but I choose to stay quiet about it. Instead I wiped him as gently as I could while smiling.  
"How, how like did the uprising go?"  
Would it be better to say the truth or avoid the question?His green eyes looked at me and I kept smiling.  
"You can be proud comrade Poland, they were very brave, yes."  
That did seem to calm him a bit.  
"If I werent so weak..."  
Weakness had nothing to do with it, it was more that they didn't have time to prepare before Germany came and Poland was incredibly stubborn as well.  
"Should I get something Poland, soup?"  
It was better to give him something easier to eat considering how incredibly thin he was.  
"Was it like you who made the massgraves?"  
Ouch, such a gaze and the tone was harsh.  
"Hm?"  
"They like found massgraves."  
"Oh, don't you think it might have been Germany himself who did it?"  
"Like no."  
"He had done things like that before, have you've heard about the gas chambers, yes?"  
His eyes was wide and the mouth was shivering, ouch, that was a sensitive subject.  
"Well, do you want something more, yes, no?"  
Poland shook his head and I stood up.  
"Until we meet again."

2 may

It took time before I was recovered. I heard on the radio that Russia had won the race to Berlin which gave him the victory. After a week the war was over and it was time to repair everything. Big parts of Warzaw and other cities lay in ruins from the war. My house was hugely damaged and the symbol were everywhere. Together with England I walked around to see how much reperation the house needed. England looked a bit anxious when he helped me walk. It felt exhausting to move and the energy was never enough. When we had seen how the bottom looked like we went upstairs. In the end it was only one room left, mine. My stomach turned around, I didn't wanna go inside.  
"I want to see the concentration camps."  
"Poland, you shouldn't."  
"I demand to see them!"  
"Ah, I think England is right, comrade Poland."  
I had no idea how I get loose from England but I walked towards the much taller man.  
"Confess! You slaughtered my people!"  
"Poland!"  
"Hmm, you really shouldn't scream, comrade Poland."  
"I'll like never become part of your damn motherland!"  
With my last powers I slapped him which for once took away his usual smile. Though it resaulted in me almost falling to the floor, luckily England catched med before it happaned.  
"Ohh, so England never told you what we decided?"  
The comment made me look between. What did they decide? Whatever the case it looked like England couldn't face me properly. A bit sceptical I looked back to Russia who took out a paper.  
"I own your house, comrade Poland."  
"Did you...sell me?"  
There was no answer but the troubled look said more than words ever would describe. The taller man on the other hand was free from worries when he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Didn't I tell you that? I will taker care of you until you are better."  
Not a word came from England who looked away. I blinked when Russia started to lead me away and I was way too weak to struggle.  
Then I became one with the motherland...


End file.
